


The story of Aegon Targaryen the first

by Alixan



Series: Alixan's Multiverse [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixan/pseuds/Alixan
Summary: The story is about Aegon Targaryen the first. Turns out Aegon was not Targaryen from his birth. He was born in a wizarding family and learned muggle ways. He will become the king of the Westeros and become Aegon the conqueror. But that’s a long story.
Series: Alixan's Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915732
Kudos: 3





	1. The birth of a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the first few chapters will mostly happen in the wizarding world. Which means there will be less ‘Game of Thrones’. 
> 
> Until Aegon grows up the story will be more about Merlin and his order.

Around one thousand years ago, there was a child that was born on a manor. His name was Aegon. Aegon Malfoy. The child was born around 3 am. His father Aerion was very pleased with it. He was smiling after many years. My second son, he whispered to himself. Aegon’s mother was holding him as happy as she never will be. She was tired yet she had some power to hold the baby.  
“M’lady, you need to rest. Let me take the child” one of the servants said. Valaena gave the child to the servant and looked at her husband.  
“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” she said with a huge smile.  
“Yes, now rest” her husband replayed gently and left the room. On the other side of the room, two little kids were waiting for the news.  
“Is it done, father?” the older son asked.  
“Yes, Draco and you guys need to be on the bed by now,” Aerion said with a little anger on this voice.  
“We are sorry, father. We were just curious,” said younger sister as they went to their room.   
In the morning, Aerion was getting many owls. Where they were congratulating him and his wife. Some people were coming directly to Malfoy’s manor to congratulate him, with some gifts they were bringing on their way.  
“Greetings,” one of the guests said as he went inside.  
“Mr. Ollivander, it’s nice to see you,” said Malfoy.  
“It’s nice to see you too, Aerion. I’m here to congratulate you, but also there’s a thing we should discuss…” he paused “…about Merlin”  
“Oh, that muggle loving scum. Those bastards better be dead and he is defending them”  
“I thought you liked him”   
“I respect the man. Respect his power. His ambitions, but I do not share his ambitions”  
“Yes, he is powerful, but maybe, just maybe he has a point”  
“What are you telling me, Athelstan? Are you telling me he is doing right by protecting muggles?”  
“Maybe violence might not always be answered by violence?”  
“Maybe…” Malfoy looked at his friend; deep in thought tried to understand the situation “I can’t…” he continued, “I can’t forget what they did”  
“I know. No one can” Ollivander replayed.  
“Then why are you trying to protect him?”  
“I’m not. He is just getting too powerful,” Ollivander said with grief.  
“And there’s nothing we can do about” Malfoy replayed shortly.  
“When I think about it I see that the muggle-borns are not the problem. It is the muggles who treat them badly are the problem”  
“The muggle-borns are in between two worlds. Mostly they do not know which world to choose and mostly it is what kills them”  
“Well, maybe we should not talk about it in this brilliant day? So how is your wife doing? Does her family knows everything okay?”  
“She is great, thanks, and yes, of course, one of the first thing we did as he was born inform Mr. and Mrs. Selwyn about it”  
“Then I got to go. Be well my friend and we will deal with Merlin later”   
Malfoy watched his friend leave the manor and then sat down thinking about the things they have discussed. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally stood up and went to the backyard where his son was training how to fight with a sword. A little far from him there was his sister sitting and watching her brother.   
“Is your magic training done, Visenya?” Aerion asked.  
“Yes, father. We have finished it with Draco few hours ago,” she said by not taking her eyes from her older brother. “Father…” she added “…why can’t I learn how to fight with a sword?”  
“Because you are female. You are not supposed to know how to fight with a sword. You might be very powerful witch, but muggles won’t understand why female has a sword”  
“They won’t believe female can be strong too?” she asked curiously.  
“Well, they believe males physically stronger and when they see a female with a sword they might not take her serious”  
“But it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t know how to fight”  
“A sword is a weapon of a man. Surely, there might be some females who might wield it. But it doesn’t change it’s mostly used by man”  
“But…”  
“You will learn what I will tell you to learn,” he said angrily.  
“Yes, father”  
Draco the first-born of Aerion finished the sword practice as his father was talking with his sister. After finishing his practice, he came to his father.   
“Father,” he said. “We have finished all practices for today”  
“Good”   
“Father,” he said again.  
“Yes my son”  
“Why I am supposed to know how to fight with a sword if I can use magic?” he asked hesitantly.  
“A noble man supposed to have a sword. Besides how are going to fight against muggles?”  
“Can’t I fight with magic?”  
“You know how many have died because the thought magic would help to them?”  
“But I am strong on magic and I will be even stronger when will go to Hogwarts. I just don’t understand why it is necessary” surely you can trick them with magic, but sometimes one arrow is enough to kill a man. It is smart to play it safe. Mostly they attack because they know you are a wizard or a witch. If they would not know that, they would not attack. Do you understand now?”  
“Yes, father”  
Aerion was sitting on a bench in his backyard thinking about the future of his family. Trying to do the best for his family. Then he stood up again and went to the room where his newborn son was. As he went inside servant immediately bowed to Malfoy.  
“M’lord,” she said.  
“How is he?”  
“He is very strong, m’lord”   
“Good” he smiled a little bit and left the room. Immediately after he left the room another servant ran into him.  
“M’lord, he is here. He is waiting for you,” he said by bowing his head.   
“Who?” Aerion sounded surprised.  
“Mr. Slytherin, sir


	2. Tension rises

It has been more than a year that Aegon was born. His mother Valaena was pregnant again. Aerion was hoping it would be yet another boy, but the gods were thinking differently. The day Valaena gave birth to her daughter she was happy again. She is so beautiful she thought. She looked at her husband and saw a little bit of disappointment on his face.  
“Her name would be Rhaenys…” she said her husband. My sister’s name she thought. “…of course if you agree with this” she added.  
“Alright, let it be Rhaenys” he managed to smile.  
“She would have been proud”  
“Aye, she would have”   
On the next day, people were coming and going from a manor just like when Aegon was born. Some people were sending owls to congratulate the Malfoys. In the same way just like last year, Athelstan Ollivander came to visit his old friend.   
“Greetings”.  
“I assume you are not here just because of the child”.  
“It is just an excuse” smiled Ollivander “Is the dungeon ready?” he asked curiously.   
“Aye, it is ready. Just like how Salazar asked”.  
“Good. We should begin the loading that place. What about Merlin? Isn’t he going to be a problem?”  
“Salazar has it under his control,” Aegon said calmly.  
“And what do you think he will do? Do you think he will fight against his former student when it comes to it?”  
“Let’s hope he will. But from what I understand I can say one thing the war is coming and we better get prepared for it”.  
“Who wants another war?” Ollivander asked with a little despair.  
“It’s either them or us. It is that simple” said Malfoy “And I hope you can make the right decision,” he added angrily.  
“I am with you, Malfoy, till the end. I just… just worried about muggle-borns” he said with a misery.  
“Well, screw them. Why should we care about them? Those little bastards cannot even choose the world where they want to live. They are just stuck in between. If you ask me who they are, I would say they are mistakes,” he said with hatred.   
“Maybe you are right. So what’s the plan?”  
“It’s simple too. Burn ‘em all”  
Valaena left her room when Aerion and his friend was still talking. She went to the garden. It was a very beautiful garden. There were mostly magical plants and flowers, which were planted by the gardener. Gardener approached her as soon as he saw her.  
“M’lady, you need to be resting”.  
“I am fine, Colter,” she said.  
“As you wish, m’ lady”  
“Where are the kids?” she asked curiously.  
“I believe they are in a backyard. Doing their daily practice I suppose”.  
Valaena left the garden and went to the backyard. In the backyard, her son Draco was still training with one of the servants. Visenya was watching her brother train as she was always doing. She was sitting on a bench trying to learn from the things she can see.   
“Mother,” she said when she looked at her left. She was so concentrated how her brother was fighting she did not even notice her mother at first.  
“Are you done with your magic practice?” her mother asked.  
“Yes, mother” she replayed without taking her eyes from her brother.  
“Are you interested in sword fighting?” Valaena asked.  
“No” she lied. “Mother, are they the enemy?” She added hesitantly.  
“Muggles?”   
“Aye”  
“They are” Valaena answered immediately.  
“Why?” she asked curiously.  
“You will know when you will know” Valaena replayed mysteriously.  
One of the servants came to the backyard. He came in a hurry. Looking to his right and left a few times. After figuring out what he is going to do first, he thought he should be approaching Lady Valaena.   
“M’lady, lord Aerion has ordered me to take everyone out of the backyard”  
“Why is that, Dover?” Valaena asked surprised.  
“He said, he has an urgent business here and that no one should be there”  
“Is that it?”  
“Yes, m’lady”  
“Then you can go. I will order them to leave myself”  
“As you wish, m’ lady”  
Valaena watched Dover leave and then looked at his son who still training. The person who has been training him was old and yet he was fighting very well. His black hair was slowly becoming white.   
“Is it enough for the day?” Valaena asked politely.  
“Aye, my lady” old man said.  
“Very well, you can leave the backyard now, Parr”  
“I will be doing it, my lady,” he said and left.  
“Now we need to go too,” Valaena said by looking at her children.  
“Why? I thought we can play after practice,” answered Draco.  
“Not today. Now go I will be waiting for your father here”. After that, the kids left the backyard their father and Athelstan came to the backyard. Aerion was a little surprised to see his wife in the middle of the backyard.   
“What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“Maybe you should tell me why everyone was ordered to leave this place first?” she asked angrily.  
“I was about to inform you”  
“You was about…” she was still angry.  
“We will talk later, now go”  
“Fine!”  
“Where is the dungeon?” Athelstan asked as soon as she left.  
“Under the backyard”  
“How many of them can we place there?”  
“Five or six. Might be enough”  
Dover was running towards the Malfoy and stopped right in front of him. He was out of breath.   
“M’lord, he is here”  
“Good, tell him to come to the backyard”  
“Yes, m’ lord” Dover said and ran away.  
An unknown brunet woman was passing by the Malfoy’s manor. She was very young. The woman had a black dress and a hoodie. She looked at the manor and saw Salazar himself. She accelerated her steps and went as far as possible from the manor. So far that no one would be able to see her and apparated. Now she was in a castle. It was an old castle out of England. She went inside and entered one of the rooms.  
“My lord, I found him,” she said.  
“How many times I am going to tell you do not call me the Lord, Radella?” the middle-aged man asked.  
“Sorry, Merlin,” she said. “I saw him,” she added.  
“I understood that part. So, where is he?” Merlin asked curiously.  
“He was on a Malfoy’s manor, sir”  
“Then I will go,” Merlin said.  
“Then I will go with you”  
“No, you need to stay here with the others”  
“Sir, will all due respect why do you need the order if you are doing it all by yourself?”  
“I only do the parts that I can do myself. But if there is going to be a war I am going to need all of you”.  
Malfoy’s dungeon was bigger. Much bigger. Aerion has made the place much bigger using some powerful spells.   
“Are they all there?” Salazar asked from Malfoy.  
“Yes, my lord”  
“What about Merlin? He is big trouble to us,” said Athelstan.  
“I pity him sometimes. He has the right mind, but he is doing it with a wrong execution”. He paused “Now prepare for battle. It will be coming soon”. He added.  
They left the dungeon and were back at Malfoy’s backyard. As it was ordered, there was no one there. Aerion and Athelstan followed Salazar Slytherin until the exit of the manor. Right in front of the gate Merlin was standing and waiting.  
“You must know you cannot begin a war and expect me not to find out about it, master,” Merlin said.  
“You are here,” Salazar replayed.  
“Were you not expecting me?”  
“I have trained you very well. This is what I will exactly expect from you”.  
“Do you think the war what she would have wanted?” Merlin asked with misery.  
“I don’t know what she would have wanted because she is dead,” Salazar answered darkly. “And also don’t you think this is justice for her?”  
“What you want to do is not even a vengeance, it is genocide”  
“Maybe it’s for the better?”  
“I will stop you. If you would try to do it”  
“You will try”  
“Do you really want to do it, master? Do you really want to fight me?”  
“I would choose not to, but assume I don’t have another choice”  
Merlin stared at Malfoy “We are watching you,” he said by taking out his wand.  
“So, you are not alone?” Salazar replayed.  
“I am not the only one who thinks killing muggles is wrong,” Merlin answered.  
“Very well then. You have played very well. I understand, now you are not the only one who is going to cause us trouble. You have won this round, Merlin. We are not attacking, but you must know you did not stop the war, you only delayed it”.  
Merlin apparated to his castle. He has delayed the action, but he had no idea what is going to happen next. We need a spy he thought. As he was thinking about what to do against Salazar, one of his order members came into the room.  
“Master, there’s a person who wants to see you,” he said.  
“All right, Winslow. Let him come”  
“Yes, master”  
The person who entered the room was Athelstan Ollivander. He looked to Merlin’s eyes with a little hesitation.  
“I have done my decision, my lord,” he said.  
“I’m so glad that you have changed your opinion. As you might know, the location of this place is secret and you were able to come here because the gift that I gave you”  
“I know, my lord”  
“Now there’s no need to call me the lord. I am not a lord. Moreover, we will not teach you where this place is just to be sure. We will find you when we will need you”  
“I understand, sir”  
“Now tell me what their secret weapon was?”  
“Dragons, sir”


	3. Beginnings of a war

It has been almost five years until Merlin met his former master. Few conflicts were happening in those years. Merlin and his order were always there to stop it. Does not matter how quite Salazar was planning it seemed Merlin was always able to predict his next move. Rumors were saying that there is a mole on Salazar’s group. Malfoy did not want to believe in it, but he also was considering it.  
“Maybe it’s time for the dragons?” Aerion said to Salazar.  
“Not yet. There’s a reason why we are doing small attacks”.  
“And why is that?” Malfoy asked curiously.  
“I’m afraid I cannot say that to you. At least not now”.  
“Do you think there’s a mole?”  
“I am sure of it”.  
“You know who he is?”  
“Maybe I do” Salazar grinned. “It is time for another attack. There’s a muggle village nearby” he added.  
“Yes, my lord, I will inform others,” Aerion said.  
However, Aerion was not the only one who has heard what Salazar said. On the other side of the wall, Athelstan was listening very carefully. As soon as he has heard the order he apparated to Merlin’s castle.  
“Sir, they are planning a new attack on a nearby village,” he said.  
“We will stop it. You are doing your part very well my friend”  
“Much appreciated, sir”  
The moment when the order of Merlin came to the village, Salazar’s group slaughtered nearly half of the village. Mostly all of them apparated when they saw the order. One part of the village was saved. It was not a victory and yet it was not a defeat either. Villagers were looking with fear of the mages that came to their village.  
“We are not here to harm you,” Radella said.  
“Obliviate” Merlin yelled by holding his wand toward the villagers.  
“What happened here?” one of the Order members said.  
“It appears barbarians attacked the village,” Winslow said.  
“Focking Dothraki,” one of the villagers said. “Who are you guys anyway?” he added.  
“We were just passing by,” Merlin said, “We will be leaving now”.  
At the same time when Salazar’s group were killing muggles, Aerion was watching his children practice. The children were in the magic practice. Worst one from out all of the four was Aegon.  
“Even your younger sister better than you, Aegon,” their father said.  
“I’m learning, father. I will not disappoint you,” Aegon said.  
“You better not,” his father said darkly. “If you will not show any magic abilities until you are eleven then I will consider you as a squib”. He added, “And then you will be nothing but a servant”.  
“I can try to teach you few things,” Rhaenys whispered like that so their father cannot hear. “I have mastered all of the magic forms. It is really easy, you know”  
“Aye,” Aegon whispered.  
They left the magic lesson and went to the backyard. Their father was still watching. He was sitting on the bench and soon enough his wife joined him.  
“Am afraid he is not magical,” Aerion said.  
“Give him time. I believe in him,” Valaena said.  
“Best I can do is wait until he is eleven and then if he is not magical he will just become another servant for the manor”.  
“How can you say something like that? He is your child!” Valaena said with shock in her face.  
“I am sorry my love, but Malfoys cannot afford a squib in a family,” he said and left the backyard.  
Boys were fighting with each other. Draco had five years of practice while Aegon had only three. However, they were almost fighting at the same level.  
“You are getting stronger, brother,” Draco said as he disarmed Aegon.  
“I’m trying, brother,” Aegon replayed.  
“You can concentrate very well here, but unable to do it on magic. Do you have any idea why?”  
“I just… I… I don’t know”  
“I only wish the best for you, brother,” Draco said.  
“I know”. Aegon tried to concentrate more on fighting. “Maybe I am really a squib?” He asked.  
“I think you are not trying really hard. I don’t believe you are a squib”.  
“I am doing my best!” Aegon yelled as he disarmed his brother. “I won,” he sounded happy for the first time in a year. As his brother was taking his sword, he glanced at strange build a little bit behind the backyard. “What is that place?” he asked from his brother. “Haven’t noticed it in years,” Aegon added.  
“I believe that’s a dungeon. Never been there, to be honest. Father doesn’t let us anyway”  
“Want to check what’s there after training?” Aegon asked.  
“Don’t be stupid”.  
“We won’t get any trouble if no one would know we were there” Aegon smiled.  
“Aye, you are right”.  
Aegon has been training with his brother and Parr for hours. After finishing the practice, the brothers went to their room. Waited for hours, and when it was nighttime they went out.  
“This is the time when father sleeps and so the servants,” Aegon said. “So we are safe,” he added.  
“Let’s hope” Draco replayed.  
Brothers left the house and went to the backyard. They approached the dungeon and checked the door.  
“It’s closed,” Draco said.  
“Can’t we open it?” Aegon asked.  
“Aye, there’s a spell for it, but there’s not a lock closing spell”.  
“Which means father would know”.  
“Exactly. We need to come back,” Draco said unwillingly.  
Aegon lay down to listen to what was downstairs. He has heard something. Something inhuman.   
“Brother, think there’re some creatures,” he said. “Listen!” His brother also started to listen.  
“Now I am more interested than ever”. He replayed.  
“Aye, but we cannot go there like this. We need to come back with a plan,” Aegon said.  
For the weeks, they observed their father. They wanted to see when he opens the place and when he closes. However, they were not lucky, as their father was not even going to the dungeon. Every day they were coming back to their room hopeless.   
“If he never checks it or goes there, do you think he will notice someone has actually gone inside?” Aegon asked from his brother.  
“We never saw him go near the dungeon, but I don’t think he does not check the place,” said Draco. “I know it is interesting, but why are so desperate to go there?”  
“I don’t know. I feel like it is calling me”.  
On the next day after all the practices, Aegon came to his sister Visenya. As always, she was sitting on one of the benches in the backyard. Before the practice was over, she was staring at her brothers to see how they fight.   
“You want to learn the sword fight too?” Aegon asked.  
“What?” she sounded surprised. “No” she lied. I should make it less obvious she thought.  
“I can teach you when the father is not watching” Aegon ignored her answer.  
“And what’s there for you?” she asked.  
“I teach you sword fight, and you teach me magic,” he said.  
“Why do you think I would be able to teach you while the teacher cannot?” she asked.  
“I am hopeful”.  
“Alright, I will do my best,” she said happily.  
In Merlin’s castle, order members were still trying to save muggles and predetermine Salazar’s next move. They knew that Malfoy’s have dragons, but they did not know how to free them. One of the Order members had his own plan. His name was Holden. He was a tall man with brown hair. He went to see Merlin and to tell him his plan.  
“Sir,” he said as he opened the door. “I have a plan for Malfoys”  
“What is it, Holden?”  
“Sir, we know they have the dragons and we know where they are keeping them. We just need to go and free them,” he said.  
“You want to break into their house?”  
“Technically, they will not even notice us”.  
“I believe the dragons are too big, and you cannot take them out. If you do not know the protection spell that Malfoy put on the floor”  
“Sir, I have worked with protection spells. One of the things Rowena thought me how to figure out the protection spell”.  
Merlin thought for a moment “Are you sure you can do it?”  
“I am positive, sir”  
“Then go and free the dragons. If you succeed it might be considered as victory,” Merlin said with a smile in his face.  
Yet again Salazar was on the Malfoy’s manor. He met with the Aerion and together they went to the dungeons. It was nighttime and luckily, Aegon was out of his bed. As soon as he saw his father, he hid in bushes. He did not know who the other person was. Those two went into the dungeons and Aegon tried to listen to what they have been talking.  
“As you can see, my lord. They are here,” Aerion said.  
“Good, we will need them soon” Salazar replayed.   
Aegon had no idea about what they were talking about. His only hope was that his father would forget to lock the door.   
“After using them we will not meet here anymore,” Salazar continued. “I will tell you where to find me, and we will take dragons there too,” he said.  
Dragons? Aegon thought. They are down there? Then suddenly he heard another sound. Aegon did not know this person either, but yet again, he did not know many people.  
Another unknown person was Holden. No one had seen him coming to expect Aegon. The only reason Aegon saw him was that he was standing right in the middle of the backyard. Aegon was hiding again. Holden approached the dungeon’s door and listened. He heard sounds from inside. There’s someone inside he thought. Maybe not the best time he thought. But I am here and I have a mission to accomplish. Then he lay on the floor. Analyzed the floor patterns. Then stand up. Analyzed floor more. Then he apparated to the roof of the dungeon and hid. Aegon was still watching him. He didn’t want to blow his own cover.   
“This is it for now,” said Salazar.  
“Yes, my lord” Aerion replayed.  
I don’t think they know him. Should I inform my father? No, he cannot know I am here thought Aegon. After Aerion and Salazar were gone Holden apparated to the backyard. Glanced around and continued working. After a while whispered some magic words. He was not holding a wand nor a magic staff. Holden was performing magic with only his hands.  
Holden had succeeded. The floor was open and there were the dragons. Aegon was looking at them astonished. There were five of them.  
“Alright, let’s free you guys” Holden talked to himself and proceeded to free dragons from the chains. Aegon was so focused on the dragons that he forgot that stranger even was there. He is freeing them. They deserve it! He thought. But the father needs the dragons. Should I do something? Aegon had a hard time deciding what to do. Then he looked to the dragons. Do you want to be free? Aegon thought. Aye, we do. The unknown voice said in his head. Should I let him free you? Aegon thought again. Aye, my lord. We will meet again. Dragon said. Aegon watched the stranger free dragons. Dragons flew away and Aegon went to his room pretending he has seen nothing.   
“It is done, sir,” Holden said as he walked into Merlin’s room.  
“So you have done it,” Merlin said a little bit surprised.  
“Aye”  
An unknown man was walking in a dark alley. He had a hoodie so people will not recognize him. At the end of the alley, there was a big mansion. There was a feeling that no one was living there for years. It was a forgotten place. The man walked inside the mansion. Went to the second floor and entered one of the rooms there.  
“It is working as it was planned, my lord,” he said. The man he was talking to was sitting on a chair. He had a bald head and a long silver beard. He was Salazar Slytherin.  
“Good,” Salazar said. The man took off his hoodie. There was a little light, but you could see his face clearly. He was Athelstan Ollivander.  
“I have earned their trust as you wanted, my lord,” Athelstan said.  
“Now the real war begins,” Salazar said darkly.


	4. The war

Every member of the order started celebrating after learning that Holden released dragons. Everyone expects Athelstan. With a fake smile on his face, he left the castle.  
“I need to see my family”. He said as he left. Instead of seeing his family, he went to see Salazar.  
“This is a great victory,” said Merlin and everyone started to cheer up.  
“I think we will do a lot of good deeds,” Winslow said and glanced at Radella.  
They were celebrating, drinking, eating, and dancing. They were so happy. So happy like they are already won the war.  
“It is one of the many victories that we are going to achieve, but let’s do not forget that the war is not fully over,” Merlin said after a while.  
“To the many victories!” One of the order members yelled.  
“To the victories!” the crowd yelled.  
In a meanwhile, Athelstan was on his way to the Salazar’s mansion. He just came back from there and again he was going there. He walked into Salazar’s room.   
“My lord,” he said.  
“What is it? Why are you back?” Salazar asked angrily.  
“My lord, they have freed the dragons,” Athelstan said.  
“What?” Salazar asked surprised. “How? There was a protection spell wasn’t there?” he asked with anger.  
“The smart one figured it out, my lord”  
“Who is he?”  
“His name is Holden, my lord”  
“We will attack without dragons then,” Salazar said. “Tomorrow at night”  
“But, my lord, they are celebrating now. Wouldn’t it be smart to attack now?” Ollivander protested.  
“They are celebrating which means they are awake, and killing people who are asleep are much easier,” Salazar explained. “I will inform Aerion myself and tomorrow when we will attack you will need to open the gate for us. Now go. I will have a special guest and I don’t want you around” he added.  
“Yes, my lord,” Athelstan said and left.  
On the next day, Salazar went to see Aerion Malfoy again. He was so pissed that he even entered the manor without any permission.  
“Where is Aerion?” he asked with anger. The person he was asking was a little girl. It was Rhaenys.  
“Father?” she asked gently.  
“I need to see him” Salazar tried to calm himself.  
“He is in his room. Who are you?” the girl asked curiously. Salazar left and did not answer the girl’s question. Walked into the Malfoy’s room with a disappointed face.  
“What is it, my lord?” Malfoy said with astonishment.  
“Dragons are gone”  
“It is impossible, my lord. I have put there very powerful protection spell. We can check it, my lord”.  
“No need for that. It is gone. Now prepare the ministry for the attack. A real one this time” Salazar said.  
“I thought some in the ministry was against it”  
“The vote has been made and we have won. We will attack at night” he said and left.  
After finishing his practice, Aegon ran into the secretive part of the backyard. Just to see what was happening at that place you had to look very carefully. Visenya was waiting for Aegon there.  
“Let’s begin,” said Aegon.  
“Alright”  
Aegon started to teach Visenya as much as possible. They were training for hours. At the end of the training, both of them were tired.  
“Magic training tomorrow?” Visenya asked hopefully.  
“Aye,” Aegon said out of breath.  
It was nighttime. Mostly everyone was sleeping in a castle. Few guards were still awake. Athelstan was walking towards the guards who were standing in front of the main gate.  
“Gate is closed?” Athelstan asked.  
“Aye, nobody comes at night time,” one of the guards said.  
“Why are you here Athelstan” second guard asked.  
“Can’t sleep?” the first guard asked.  
“I need to get out and as you know you cannot apparate from here”  
“Right now?” the second guard asked. “Fine!” he mumbled.  
Athelstan watched them open the gate and then grabbed his sword.  
“It can be dangerous out there,” he said with a smile. One of the guards grinned. Then he slashed on of the guard’s throat and stuck his sword on another guard’s chest. Guards were slowly dying, unable to say a word. Blood was everywhere on the floor.  
Soon after the gate was open and guards were dead Salazar’s army marched into the castle. Few guards that were protecting corridors and other floors had no idea what was happening. Salazar’s group slowly was entering every room and killing everyone there. Fortunately, one of the guards yelled that they are under attack before he died which awoken many.   
“What is happening?” asked Merlin.  
“We are under attack, sir,” said Winslow.  
“But…” Merlin thought aloud. Athelstan!  
“Sir, what are going to do?” Radella asked.  
“Go to the escape tunnels. After leaving the tunnels, you will be able to apparate. Save as much as possible. I will hold them off” Merlin said.  
“But, sir” Radella tried to protest. She was about to cry.  
“Don’t worry about me, my dear. Just go”  
Merlin was trying to stop them. Killing a few in the proses, he was gaining time for his order. The fight was continuing and the enemy was becoming more and more. Merlin was getting a little bit tired, but he was continuing fighting.  
“And we are here again,” said Salazar by looking direct to Merlin’s eyes.  
“It is pretty pathetic of you,” Merlin said “Killing your brothers and sister to save them”  
“I am doing it for the greater good,” Salazar said and grabbed his wand.  
The master and his former student started fighting. Just like how they were practicing in Hogwarts. Shout after the shout, the spell after spell they were trying each other. Dueling from a distance with magic and using swords when they were close. Sounds of sword fight were everywhere in the castle. Then suddenly Salazar turned into a snake and tried to bite Merlin’s leg. Merlin jumped behind immediately.  
“I know your moves very well, master,” he said.  
“You have learned very well, but you should not have been here. You are trying to play the brave. Why don’t you just save yourself?” Salazar asked.  
“I am not playing the brave. I have a plan. I am saving my people so they can continue what I have started. After all, what is the meaning to create a movement if no one will continue it?”  
“My people are after them. They will be dead soon” Salazar said as others from his army entered the room where Merlin and Salazar were standing.  
“It is over. You are surrendered. Give up” Salazar said pleased.  
“As you thought me, master, always have a plan” Merlin took a coin from his pocket. It was some kind of a portkey. He flipped it and was gone.  
“Fuck!” Salazar said with rage. “What are you guys looking for? Go and kill them,” he ordered.  
Many was trying to survive through tunnels. Winslow was trying to lead them. They were approaching the end of the tunnel. At the same time, Salazar’s army was approaching them.  
“C’mon, just go. We are almost there,” Winslow said by trying to block ministry’s magic.  
“You need to come too,” Radella said.  
“Just apparate. I will be right back,” Winslow said. “Well someone is gotta have your back” he added.  
“I will not let you die,” Radella said as she ran near him.  
“I will not die,” he protested. “Go!” he screamed.  
“I can’t leave you”  
“You have too”  
“No, we can hold them. We can do it. If we fight we can win”  
“They are getting too close”. Winslow said. “We are near, we can make it,” he added.  
They came to the end of the tunnel. The enemy was now so close. However, it did not matter because they could apparate. Unfortunately, just before apparating solders of Salazar stabbed Winslow.  
“No!” Radella yelled. She took his lifeless body and apparated. She burst out crying.  
They were in the emergency place where Merlin told them to travel if something happens. Many did not know what to say. They were sad, angry. They wanted to fight back. Nevertheless, they knew they would not be able to win.  
“Radella,” Merlin said. She did not replay. She was not crying anymore. After a while, she looked at Merlin.  
“Sir,” she said with her last power.  
“I am sorry for your loss. We will have revenge. The order in on your hands now Radella” Merlin said.  
“Sir, why?”  
“I need to go and find Athelstan,” he said darkly.  
On the morning of the battle on the Malfoy’s manor, everything was normal as always. The only thing that was their father was not at home. Their mother was watching them over. After all, practices were over Aegon and Visenya run into their secret place.  
“Alright, it is time for me to teach,” Visenya said proudly. They started to practice Aegon was more or less successful.  
“You see, you can do it”. Visenya said. “Your ability might be very low but with skills, you could cover them”  
“Fine I will try,” said Aegon.  
They were training for an hour and then Rhaenys suddenly saw them.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked hurt.  
“I am teaching him how to do magic” Visenya answered.  
“I have offered you that I will teach you!” Rhaenys screamed at Aegon. She looked away crying and ran away.  
“What happened?” asked Aegon.  
“I don’t know let us continue,” said Visenya.  
“Fine”  
After another hour of training, they went back home. Rhaenys was still mad at his brother. She was feeling a little bit betrayed and Aegon did not know what he had to do or what he has ever done wrong.  
From Salazar’s solders', perspective the battle was over when the last of the members of order apparated. There was nothing else to do. Which meant they were free at a time.   
Athelstan apparated home as soon as he could. Their house was slightly smaller than Malfoy’s. Paced inside of his house to rest a little bit. His wife was waiting for him.  
“You are back,” she said.  
“Aye”  
“Father, look what I have done” his son showed with excitement new wand that he made. “I have studied wands and how to do one really good,” he added fast. “I can show you how if you…”  
“Geraint, I think your father is really tired. Go to your room”   
“Yes, mother,” Geraint said sadly.  
“Everything was good?” the wife asked.  
“Aye”  
Someone was knocking the door. It was Merlin. He found where Athelstan was living.  
“Who might that be?” asked Athelstan’s wife.  
“I will answer”. Said Athelstan. “Hello, Merlin,” he said.  
“You have betrayed me,” Merlin said with anger.  
“Go to the kid’s room,” Athelstan said to his wife then turned to Merlin “Why do you think I did that?”  
“You were one of them I was stupid of me to believe in you”  
“Hold up it could have been one of the Slytherins,” Athelstan said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Aren’t they supposed to be evil or something?”  
“I am also from Slytherin,” Merlin said with rage.  
“Oh, I didn’t know. You might be the good one, but not all of them are like you,” Athelstan continued.   
“How dare are you” slammed him to the wall with magic. “I know it was you”  
“Oh I thought Slytherins are calm people,” he said with a smirk in his face.  
“And I thought Ravenclaws are supposed to be clever,” Merlin said.  
“Oh I am after all I have predicted that you will come here,” he said with a huge smile. Merlin at first did not know what he was talking about, but then he felt the pain. Someone was using a lighting spell to make him unconscious. He tried to fight it, but it was too late. Merlin felt down on a floor. “Why didn’t you just use ‘Petrificus Totalus’?” asked Athelstan.  
“This way is more painful” answered Salazar.


	5. Ministry of Magic

Merlin opened his eyes in pain. He somewhere else, not in his castle not in his house. He was not recognizing this new place. There were chains all over him, which was making him unable to move. All he was seeing the cell where he is. It was dark. There was not any light source. Cold walls and an iron door. Shortly the door opened. The light that was coming behind the door blinded Merlin for a second. Two men entered the room.  
“You are finally awake,” said one of them.  
“Is that you, Salazar?” Merlin guessed.  
“You cannot see in a dark?” Salazar asked.  
“It is hard to see” Merlin replied.  
“Let me enlighten this cell,” another man said. He spoke some spells and torches in the cell started burning. He was an old man with a big red beard and long red hair. He was wearing a long robe. It was also red.  
“Godric?” Merlin spoke.  
“Aye, it is me,” Godric answered. “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic” he added.  
“I thought you guys have fought” Merlin answered.  
“Oh, we did. However, we are best friends. We figured it out” Godric answered.  
“So, agree with him? About killing muggles? Isn’t that why you have fought in the first place?” Merlin asked again.  
“Our fight was about muggle-borns, not about muggles. I might not fully agree with him, but I know he has a point and he might be right. Besides, it was not his idea fully. The council has voted. And it voted for the war” Godric answered.  
“Why don’t you just kill me?” Merlin looked at Salazar.  
“Oh, my boy, I just want you to see the reality. You will change your mind about muggles. Because I did” Salazar said and left the cell.  
The light was gone as soon as they left the cell. The cell was in darkness again. Merlin closed his eyes trying to think and rest.   
“Do you think he will change his mind?” asked Godric as they left the cell.  
“He has to” Salazar answered.  
“Do you really think we are doing the right thing? We have even some muggle-borns in the ministry”  
“We are not killing muggle-borns, Godric. We are killing muggles”  
“But if there won’t be muggles there won’t be muggle-borns” Godric tried to protest.  
“No muggles also means no more conflict,” Salazar answered.  
“They killed a lot,” Godric said.  
“They did even though we helped them”  
“They have betrayed us many times,” Godric said.  
“I think it is pretty reasonable to hate them,” Salazar said darkly.  
“Aye”  
On the same day, Radella was trying to recreate the order of the Merlin with surviving members.  
“What is the point?” one of the Order members said hopelessly.  
“We can do it. We need to continue. For Merlin” Radella said.  
“Where is Merlin?” another member asked.  
“I don’t know, Arlo. He said we would find Athelstan. No word till then” Radella answered.  
“Finding where Athelstan lives is not that hard,” Holden said. He just came to where Radella and other members were.  
“You are alive,” Radella said.  
“Aye, I was able to escape. So did the others soon they will be here. Nevertheless, it is not as important as Merlin. He would have found Athelstan and come back days ago. Something has happened”  
“I know,” Radella said. “Any idea what?”  
“I know a person who might know what happened to Merlin”  
“Athelstan?” Radella asked.  
“Aye,” Holden answered.  
“Finding Merlin is our only hope,” Arlo said. “Without him, there is no need to continue”  
“Doesn’t matter what happens to Merlin we need to continue his legacy” Radella said.  
“I know,” Arlo said “I want to believe in that too, but look at us. Only hundreds of us left and we are just wizards with no name. Who would follow us?” Arlo asked.  
“I don’t want to believe in that,” Radella said.  
“Then let’s hope Merlin is still alive,” Holden said.  
Holden, Radella, and Arlo apparated together to find Athelstan. After searching for a while, they have found where he was living. They have knocked on the door. One of the servants opened the door.  
“Where is Athelstan?” asked Holden asked.  
“He is in his room. Who are you?”  
“Move,” Holden said.  
“I cannot let you in without my master’s permission,” the servant said.  
“We are his old friends. Don’t worry” Holden said again.  
“What is your name?” the servant asked again.  
“How dare you make us wait?” Arlo snapped. “Let us in now or I swear you will regret it”  
“Umm…” servant hesitated. “Yes, m’ lord” and let them in. They went inside and entered Athelstan’s room.  
“Hello,” Radella said as they entered the room.  
“Oh, you found me,” Athelstan said.  
“Wasn’t hard” Holden said. They were holding their wands pointing to Athelstan.  
“Where is Merlin?” asked Arlo.  
“Why do you even care?”  
“We are not heartless like you,” Radella said.  
“I did what I had to do,” Athelstan said.  
“You had to betray us?” Holden asked.  
“I just did my clever plan”  
“Where is Merlin?” asked Arlo again.  
“Do you care, Arlo?” asked Athelstan.  
“Yes, I do” he answered.  
“Oh, you Slytherins. Always act as you care about each other, but when it comes to power you are always ready to kill each other,” Athelstan said.  
“You don’t know shit about us,” Arlo said.  
“Where is Merlin?” Radella asked again.  
“He is dead,” Athelstan said and took his wand out and yelled. “Stupefy!” red light came out of Athelstan’s wand and knocked Arlo down. The immediate action of Athelstan surprised the other two. They tried to make some magic spells, but Athelstan already spoke second spell “Petrificus totalus!” Radella fell down. “Expelliarmus” yelled Holden. “Protego” immediately said, Athelstan. Spell after spell they have been casting.  
“You are destroying my property,” said Athelstan angrily.  
“Shouldn’t have attacked” said Holden. Suddenly someone smashed Holden’s head from the back. That was Athelstan’s servant trying to help his master.  
“Good job, Ripley,” said Athelstan and tried to cast a spell. Holden jumped down and touched Radella and Arlo and apparated back from where they have come from. “Smart man” murmured Athelstan as they left.  
After a few minutes both Arlo and Radella were fine. Radella shook her head.  
“He took us by surprise,” she said.  
“He was lying,” said Arlo “Only said that to distract us”  
“Aye,” Holden agreed.  
“Which means Merlin is still alive,” said Radella. “Should we go back?” asked Radella.  
“No, Salazar probably has Merlin. He is not going to talk anyway,” said Holden.  
“Besides, he is a smart man he will get prepared,” said Arlo.  
“You were right, Arlo. We are just wizards and witches. We have no name. Not any known yet at least. We need someone with a name,” said Radella.  
“What do you have in mind?” asked Holden.  
“I am going back to Hogwarts” Radella replied.  
Radella apparated and appeared near the castle. After a long time, she was almost back at Hogwarts. She walked in. Everyone was staring at her.  
“Who is she?” students started to gossip.  
“Is she a new teacher?” other students asked.  
Radella stood near the door of the classroom. She waited for the lesson to end so she can enter the room.  
“The lesson is over. You may leave,” said the old woman. Students started leaving and Radella entered the room.  
“My lady,” she said as she entered.  
“Radella, what are you doing here?”  
“My lady, we need some help,” Radella said.  
“We?” she rose her eyebrows.  
“Order of Merlin, my lady,” said Radella. The woman started thinking.  
“I don’t think I can help you with that,” said the old woman.  
“But, lady Hufflepuff, we think Salazar have Merlin. Do you think he is right? You think killing muggles are right?”  
“My dear, what is right is objective. What is right for you might not be right for the others,” Helga Hufflepuff said.  
“You really think killing muggles are right?”  
“My dear, I don’t like any killing. However, Salazar might have a point. Besides, what an old woman can do against the ministry of magic?”  
“I thought you were always doing the right thing. After all, this is what you have taught me”  
“This is the right thing, my dear because I don’t believe what Merlin says”  
“You do not trust him?” Radella asked.  
“Oh, I do trust in him, but sometimes to defeat the enemies you need to kill them,” Helga said.  
“How could you say that? We need to believe the best, don’t we?”  
“I am being neutral. In fact, I don’t like both sides”  
“Won’t at least Godric help or Rowena?” asked Radella hopelessly.  
“My dear, this is not the first time Merlin got into trouble. He will find the way. About Godric and Rowena, I am not sure. Godric joined ministry and Rowena well…” she stopped “Well, they have a history together. I don’t think she will go against Salazar or Godric”  
“I didn’t know”  
“You were little kid and that was done far before you were even in Hogwarts”  
“Godric joined Salazar you said?” Radella asked.  
“You can say it like this”  
“I thought they have fought”  
“It’s boys. They fight each other every day and on the next day they bond with each other even more powerful than ever,” Helga explained.  
“This means no one going to help me”  
“I wish I could, my dear, but I don’t agree with any of them and I wish to stay neutral”.  
“I can only hope for the best?” Radella asked.  
“Aye”  
“It was good to see you, my lady,” said Radella and left the room.  
Before leaving the castle, Radella stared at the castle one more time she might be back here but not in a long time. She came back to Merlin’s camp.  
“I guess it did not work,” said Arlo said.  
“No, it did not,” said Radella “We have to wait”  
After capturing Merlin ministry of magic was trying to predetermine when they are going to attack muggles. One of the members had a few different views on the happening events. His name was Marlow.  
“Muggles not all bad,” said Marlow. He had short blond hair with a little bit of facial hair.  
“Can you be sure they will change?” asked Godric.  
“I don’t know, sir” he replied.  
Godric looked around and “Let’s talk alone,” he said. “Let’s walk”.  
“My lord, some might be bad, but they can change learn and so on”  
“If you believe in that why don’t you join Merlin’s order?” Godric asked.  
“I don’t know, sir” he replied.  
“Just know if you will betray us we will have no choice but kill you”.  
“Helga always used to say ‘Do the right thing even if that kills you’, you probably knew it. I am going to go, by her footsteps. Even if this going to kill me”  
“This is…” Godric said. “Don’t do it”  
“Sir, I know muggles. I am a half-blood. My mother was a witch and father muggle. He accepted her as she was. Soon enough there were rumors that she was a witch. They tried to kill her. My father sacrificed himself to save her. Which he did save her, but after some time, unfortunately, she died” Marlow said. “They can change. They need to understand we are not the enemy. This is not the right way we are doing it”  
“I will execute you for that,” Godric said.  
“You can kill me right now, sir. But you are not considering it. Because deep inside you know I am right”  
“I cannot punish someone for the thing they haven’t done yet and you can change your mind”  
“Aye,” Marlow said.  
“Why to save him though?”  
“He is the hope for a brighter future. The easy way is not always the best”.  
“You are telling me we should forget everything that they have done to us and live in peace?” asked Godric.  
“I just feel there might be another way. I want to believe in that”.  
Marlow apparated and went to his own house. He waited until the night to go and rescue Merlin. When it was night, he came back to the ministry. Walked into Merlin’s cell. Opened it.  
“Merlin” he spoke.  
“And who are you?” Merlin said.  
“My name is Marlow. I am here to rescue you, sir”  
“You are from ministry, aren’t you?”  
“Aye”  
“Why are you helping me?”  
“I want to believe that killing muggles is not the only way,” he said by opening the chains.  
“Come with me,” Merlin said when he was fully free of chains.  
“I can’t. If I will go they eventually know it was me, but until that they might punish innocent people”  
“They will kill you,” Merlin said with misery.  
“If you are not dying for the right thing then your death has no meaning at all”  
“It is your choice”  
“After that corridor” you will be able to apparate,” Marlow said.  
Right after Merlin apparated, Salazar, Godric, and other soldiers came to the cell. They have found only one person who was near to the cell. That person was Marlow.  
“You did it, didn’t you?” Salazar asked with a rage.  
“I did what I had to do” Marlow replied.  
Salazar raised his sword and was about to stick it to Marlow’s heart, but Godric stopped him.  
“We should not do it,” he said “Not here,” he added. “We need to do it in front of people. So they will know what happens to traitors”  
“Are you getting smarter or something?” Salazar asked by putting his sword to its place.  
“Very funny” Godric replied.  
On a morning in front of every member of the ministry, there was about to be some execution. People were staring at Marlow trying to understand what he has done.  
“He betrayed us” Godric spoke.  
“He helped Merlin to escape,” added Salazar.  
“Treason has only one consequence and it is death,” continued Godric. Salazar took his sword.  
“Any last words?” Salazar asked.  
“If I will die now it will mean my death had a meaning” he spoke.  
“Very well,” said Salazar and cut his head off.  
It was laying on the ground apart from its body. The floor was mostly red because of the blood. Salazar looked at his bloody sword and rubbed it to dead bodies closes. Everyone was gone. Only people that were left in the middle of the piazza was Salazar and Godric.  
“You knew about it, didn’t you?” asked Salazar.  
“I had my suspicions,” Godric answered.  
“You could have killed him right there”  
“Kill him for the thing he hasn’t done yet?”  
“He was a treat and you knew it”  
“He also was a good man,” Godric said.  
“At least you could have watched him see he wouldn’t do crazy things,” Salazar said.  
“I informed you to check the cell, didn’t I? I was hoping he would not do it. Why are you so afraid of Merlin anyway?”  
“I am not afraid of him. He is a powerful wizard. The only thing that actually frightens me is that next time we are going to meet with him one of us will be dead,” Salazar said with despair.  
“Well, that’s new you actually caring about someone,” Godric said.  
“Very funny” Salazar answered.


	6. Rise of Aegon Targaryen

“Oh, look who is here,” said the stranger. He was a man with short black hair. “Isn’t it Malfoy’s squib?”  
“What do you what?” Aegon asked with anger.  
“What can I want from a slave?” he said with laughter.  
“I am not a slave,” Aegon protested.  
“You a Malfoy’s squib, aren’t you?”  
“I am no Malfoy,” Aegon said and lifted his sword.  
“What can a sword do against the magician?”  
“You will see…” Aegon said with a little grin in his face.   
The stranger cast spell after spell and Aegon was avoiding them one by one. He approached the stranger and began to fight via swords. In a short time, Aegon disarmed the stranger. Pointed his sword into his neck.  
“Surrender or die,” said Aegon.  
“Sure” he whispered and immediately apparated right behind Aegon. The red light came out of his wand. Aegon fell to the ground. “You are such a fool to even think you can outmatch the wizard” Aegon tried to stand up, but the stranger was faster. He fell again. Again, he tried, but every time he was falling weaker. Then suddenly five dragons surrendered the stranger. They tried to attack the stranger, but he apparated again. The stranger tried to fight the dragons. Apparated repeatedly. Cast many spells towards dragons. Not a challenge at all he thought. Sudden pain stopped him. He looked at his chest and saw a sword stuck from his back.  
“You are predictable,” whispered Aegon.  
“Who are you?” asked the man.  
“I am Dragonlord,” Aegon said as he took his and stranger’s sword. Why did you take his sword, my lord? One of the dragons asked. Swords of my enemies. This will show all of my enemies who they are dealing with. Aegon said. A trophy another dragon said. Aye Aegon answered.  
Few of Salazar’s supporters were on Salazar’s mansion. They were discussing the war.  
“Sir,” said Aerion “This was is going for years. We have won one and that was a great victory. Why don’t we continue?”  
“There goes some kind of a cold war, can’t you see?” asked Salazar.  
“Why don’t we just destroy the muggles?” Athelstan asked.  
“Many left the council and ministry after Marlow incident,” Salazar said. “We cannot fight for now,” he added.  
“But, my lord, every day that we wait they gain new followers. We need to stop them now,” said Athelstan.  
“Don’t you understand it, Athelstan? If they gain manpower it is only our fault,” Salazar said.  
“Do you think, my lord, that Merlin is actually right?” asked Aerion.  
“Of course I don’t think he is right. However, his propaganda works better than ours does. We need to find better things to say. Work on it!” Salazar demanded.  
“Yes, my lord” Aerion said.   
Meanwhile, Aegon came back home to the Malfoy’s manor. He approached master Parr.  
“Master, I want to improve my swordsman skills,” he said.  
“I am afraid I have thought everything, my lord,” Parr answered.  
“I am not a lord. My father made sure of it,” Aegon said.  
“You are still a Malfoy”  
“No, I am not. I am something better”  
“I am not able to teach you much about the sword fight. Most of the wizards don’t care about it. Just like…”  
“My brother?”  
“Aye, they learn it. However, they do not use it much often. This is the reason there’s no way I can teach you more. I only know the much I have needed”  
“From whom can I learn then?” Aegon asked desperately.  
“From the muggles,” Parr said calmly.  
“From muggles?”  
“They don’t know magic. The only thing they can rely on is their swords and other ways of muggle fighting”  
“Thank you, master,” Aegon said.  
As Aegon tried to leave the manor, his sister Visenya stopped him. She has graduated Hogwarts a year ago. Her big brother Draco was also near her.  
“You going to leave without saying goodbye?” asked Visenya.  
“Sorry” Aegon smiled.  
“Why do you have the second sword, brother?” Draco asked.  
“Sword of my enemy. That I have killed today”  
“You are a collector of swords now?” asked Visenya.  
“He was a wizard and I killed him. Anyone who will attack me next will know it and this will frighten them”  
“Aegon has grown so he can kill the magicians,” said Aerion. “Let’s see how much you have grown” Aerion added and grabbed his sword. Aegon lifted both of the swords he had and stared at his father with anger. Aerion was waiting. Not using any magic spells. Just glared into his younger son. Aegon ran into his father. Ready to attack and swung his sword. Aerion’s sword whistled through the air as he blocked Aegon’s attack. Clash of swords echoed in a manor. For the minutes, they were fighting. Then Aerion used his other hand that was not holding the sword. Lighting came out of his hand, which threw Aegon meters away. “Without magic, you can never win,” Aerion said.  
“You are wrong!” yelled Aegon trying to stand up. Boom and another lightning stroke Aegon. Suddenly Aerion looked at his surroundings. There were five dragons.  
“You have tamed them? Very smart” Aerion said. Boom. Lightings came out of the Aerion. The dragons were paralyzed immediately. “Is this how you have won?” Aerion asked. “Then it was Dragons victory, not yours” he smirked. “Now I will take them and use them”  
“They are not yours!” screamed Aegon as he threw one of his swords onto his father. He blocked it with his sword. Then cast another spell immediately after. Aegon fell again.  
“The dragons are mine now,” said Aerion. Salazar would like the news he thought.  
“They are not yours!” Aegon yelled again. He pointed his hand towards his father and the sudden force threw Aerion away. Aegon felt at the same time when his father did. Uncancerous lying on a floor.  
When Aegon woke up it was already nighttime. He was in his room. Resting on his bed. Then suddenly someone opened the door. He tried to stand up and fight, but he had no strength left. Then he looked at the intruder's face and laid back with relief. It was Rhaenys.  
“Are you okay, brother?” she asked.  
“Aye,” he said. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Hogwarts?” Aegon asked.  
“I ran away to see you,” she said with a little smile on her face. “I was worried,” she added.  
“You have grown”  
“I am more beautiful now,” she giggled.  
“Sure” Aegon smiled. “It is good to see you Rhaenys”  
“Do you mind if I lay near you?”  
“No” he slipped a bit to the left.  
She laid near him and hugging him. Soon enough they fall asleep. In the morning when Aegon woke up Rhaenys was not there. He felt a little sad, but again there will be time for him to say goodbye. He left his room and saw his mother staring at him.  
“My son, how are doing? I was concerned about you,” she said with a sadness in her eyes.  
“I am great, mother, but I need to go”  
“Sure,” Valaena said and hugged his son. “Doesn’t matter what happens, my dear son, I will always love you,” she said and let him go. Aegon wiped his tears and was about to leave the manor. Then looked at his sister and brother and said:  
“We will meet again” and left the manor.  
After leaving the manor, Aegon flew far away on the dragon. Passed the sea and landed on the ground. He ordered the dragon to fly away from him for now. This was a muggle world. He walked for hours to find someone who could teach him more about sword fight.  
“Greetings to you stranger,” Aegon said. “I am searching for the greatest swordsman”  
“The greatest?” the young man smiled. “You have found him,” he said. He had short black hair and a bit of a black beard.  
“Let’s fight,” said Aegon.   
They glared at each other for a second. Then Aegon swung his sword towards the young man. He blocked it and immediately went for a counter-attack. Aegon jumped back to avoid the stranger’s blade. Minutes became hours. There was a feeling they were fighting forever. Finally, after hours Aegon was able to disarm stranger. Pointed his sword into his neck and said:  
“Surrender or die”  
“What?” the stranger asked with surprise.  
“Surrender or die” Aegon repeated.  
“Alright…” the stranger said. “I surrender”  
“Do you oblige your loyalty to me?” Aegon asked.  
“Aye,” he said.  
“All right I will not take your sword,” Aegon said.  
“Wait you wanted to take my sword?”  
“I only take swords of my enemies”  
“This is one way to make a friend” stranger said.  
“Not good at making friends. What is your name?”  
“Orys…” The stranger said “…Orys Baratheon”  
“And I am Aegon…” he said with a short pause “…Aegon Targaryen”  
“Never heard of Targaryens”.  
“Never heard of Baratheons,” they both laughed.   
“I have noticed that your sword is different. What kind of steel is it?”  
“This is…” he paused “…this is Valyrian steel” he lied. It was a goblin sword. “My family is an ancient one. We are from the old city of Valyria. Our ancestors foresaw the doom of Valyria so we have moved to the Dragonstone” Aegon added.  
“The Dragonstone? Why dragon? You have dragons or something?” Orys asked sarcastically.  
“Aye, I am a dragon lord, and the dragon lord supposed to have the dragons,” Aegon said with a huge smile. One of the dragons came and landed just near the Aegon. Orys was so surprised that he even dropped his sword. He looked at the dragon and then at Aegon.  
“Who are you?” he asked again.  
“I am Aegon Targaryen first of his name and you will hear my name more my friend”


	7. Friendships

“Sir…” Radella looked at Merlin. “What are going to do?”  
“Every day our order of Merlin grows and this cave feels too small to hold them all,” Merlin answered.  
“Why don’t we come back to the castle?” Holden asked.  
“They already know that place. We cannot go there” Merlin replied.  
“But, sir, they would never think we would come back there,” said Arlo.  
“The castle is already taken,” Merlin said again.  
“By Salazar?” asked Radella.  
“No, by one of Malfoys” Merlin explained.  
“Who?” Arlo said frustrated.  
“By a younger son of Aerion”  
“The squib?” Holden asked with a quick bark of laughter.  
“He is way more powerful than you think and he is not a squib”. Merlin said calmly.  
“We are just going to let him take our castle?” asked Arlo.  
“He is going to be useful,” Merlin said. “And also he calls the castle Dragonstone”  
“Why do you think he is going to help us?” Radella asked.  
“He hates his father”  
“Well, we have something in common,” said Arlo.  
“Since he is going to be useful why don’t we just go to the castle? Won’t he join us?” asked Holden again.  
“His time will come and he will help us. But not now.” Said Merlin.  
Merlin left the cave. There was a river nearby. He washed his hands and face. Snap. Sudden noise came from the woods. He stared in the near forest.  
“What is wrong, sir?” asked Radella.  
“Nothing” 

Salazar’s loyal followers were in his mansion. Listening to Salazar, they were trying to find the way to make the council against muggles again.  
“They need to know what muggles would do if they knew where we are,” said Aerion.  
“I think they know but they don’t see the threat for now,” replied Athelstan.  
“Then we should make them see,” Salazar said darkly.  
“What do you have on your mind, my lord?” asked Athelstan.  
“One of you will go to the ministry of magic. In a way there, he will be followed by a muggle. Once they know where ministry is they will attack. This will show them what muggles are.” Salazar answered.  
“Who would you order to do it, sir?” Aerion asked.  
“Let it be Gus. He is a new one and let’s see what he is capable of” Salazar answered.  
“This is an honor for me” the tall man replied. He left the mansion and went to the nearest muggle village. Performed magic in front of one of the villagers. The person who saw it immediately yelled.  
“HE IS A MAGICIAN! BURN HIM!”  
Gus started running away and making sure, he is being followed. He walked towards the ministry of magic and muggle stranger followed. When they got near the ministry building Gus said out loud: “Well, here we are. In a ministry of magic”. The stranger gasped and tried to hold his mouth for not screaming. Gus pretended he did not hear anything and the stranger slowly tried to walk away. When the muggle was far away, he started to pace into his village.  
“Sir, I have found their place,” muggle said to the head of the village.  
“Their place?” he asked.  
“Aye, they call it the ministry of magic. By the gods, we need to burn them” muggle said again.  
“I will inform people and after the army is ready we will kill them all.”

After Gus heard that muggle was not in the woods he apparated into Salazar’s mansion. He walked into Salazar’s room.  
“My lord, it is done”  
“Good”  
“Will we inform them?” Gus asked.  
“Of course we will not,” said Salazar.  
“My lord, they will kill them all. Are you sure?”  
“You knew what you were up to when you were doing it, Gus. Do not pretend you care now”  
“Will all due respect, sir, won’t it be better when they are about to strike we inform ministry. We will become their heroes. They will not turn away on us anymore.”  
“Hmm… I have to admit this is very smart.” Said Salazar.  
“To be honest, my lord, I don’t care about ministry. But if that is something blocking our plans towards muggles then we must do what we must do”  
“What did they do to you?” Salazar asked with curiosity.   
“My father, my lord. He was fighting in a war for muggles”  
“And they betrayed him,” Salazar said.  
“Aye, now I want all of them to burn. Because you are right, my lord, they will not change” 

A great army of muggles was marching towards the ministry of magic. The same muggle that saw Gus was leading them all.  
“We are near,” he said with a low voice. “They are in that building,” he added.  
There were approximately two thousand soldiers. Hundreds of archers and hundreds of swordmasters were ready to strike.

Salazar apparated into the ministry of magic. He paced into the middle of the building.  
“I have seen muggles marching here!” he yelled. “You need to leave! Now!”  
“We can fight them,” said Godric.  
“There too many of them, Godric. We cannot fight them all”  
“We can! Just like in the old days, my friend”  
“I love the idea, but there are archers and it is night time”  
“Anyone who wants to fight will fight and anyone who wants to leave will leave,” said Godric. “Besides, Salazar, you act like we cannot make the magic shield.”  
“Fine, we will fight,” said Salazar with a smile.  
“We fight till we die!” screamed Godric and lifted his sword.  
“No, we fight till we can. Don’t make me save your ass again”  
“Fine!” Godric said with a little bit of disappointment.  
A couple of wizards and witches followed Salazar and Godric. They went outside of the building. As soon as they left, the building hundreds of arrows were falling towards them like rain.  
“Shield!” yelled Godric. They blocked arrows and started to attack. Killed a few and blocked other arrows. Lightning was striking muggles. Some were running away from fire casting from magicians.   
“Alright, my lord,” one of the wizards said to Salazar “We need to go. There too many of them” he yelled.  
“Fine, you go! I will have more fun,” said Godric.  
“We can hold it a little bit longer. Like in old days” said Salazar.  
Other magicians apparated. There were only two left on the field. Godric and Salazar were casting spells, using their magical shields to block arrows and showing off their sword fight skills. They were fighting for minutes.  
“I think it is time to go,” said Salazar.  
“Now?”  
“Aye,” Salazar held Godric’s hand and apparated.

Meanwhile when Salazar, Godric, and other magicians were fighting muggles. Aerion was on his manor. His friend Athelstan was also there. Valaena walked into the room when those two were speaking.  
“Children are asleep,” she said. “Now, I also want to have a part in it. Do you remember Aerion? My sister died because of them. You have no right to keep me out of this!” she snapped.   
“I am sorry, Valaena,” said Aerion. “Salazar is being a problem,” he added.  
“How so?” asked Athelstan.  
“We could attack muggles years ago, but he keeps delaying it!”  
“And what are you going to do? Overthrow him? He is way more powerful than you are,” said Valaena.  
“She is right,” said Athelstan.  
“It has been more than ten years and this cold war is continuing,” Aerion said frustrated.  
“Patience my friend,” Athelstan said. “I believe his plans are working. Right now the ministry probably saving their ass of fighting against muggles.”  
“We have been waiting for so long!”  
“I agree with you on this one,” said Valaena “But if you wanna do anything against Salazar you better do more than this fancy talk.”  
“You are right. I will figure some way”  
“Many might go after Salazar, but not after you remember that, Aerion,” Athelstan said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You do not have his influence. This is what I mean. Anyway, the fight will be over soon we better be at his mansion when he arrives,” said Athelstan.  
“Are you coming too?” asked Aerion from his wife.  
“I am not Salazar’s toy. I only want vengeance on my sister”  
“Alright,” Aerion said and together with Athelstan, they walked out of the manor and apparated. They came to the mansion and went into the room where Salazar usually meets them. Gus was already there.  
“Were you successful?” asked Aerion.  
“Of course” grinned Gus.  
“Good” answered Aerion.  
After a few minutes, Salazar walked into the room. He was pleased. Sat on his chair and gazed at all three. Then he stared at Gus.  
“Very well done, Gus,” he said.  
“Thank you, my lord” Gus said immediately.  
“I assume your plan worked,” said Athelstan.  
“Aye, it did. Now the ministry knows the real face of muggles and the fact we have saved them they will be on our side for a long time.”  
Instantly after Salazar finished his words Godric burst into the room.  
“You! I have been wondering. Why you knew all about it. You apparated into ministry yet you knew.”  
“I had to do it!” said Salazar.  
“I thought we were friends…”  
“We are…” Salazar tried to explain himself.  
“You have played me! Like I was your little toy. You have been manipulating me!” Godric snapped.  
“I am sorry, Godric, I had to open your eyes”  
“You did open my eyes. I can see it. You are not a friend of mine! I am leaving the council. I don’t want to be part of your little games anymore. I’m going back to Hogwarts”  
“Please, Godric, I need you! For the years of our friendship”  
“No, you lost me here,” Godric said as he slammed the door.  
“Fuck!” yelled Salazar banging his hands on the table almost breaking it.  
“Was he that important, sir?” asked Aerion.  
“Get out!” screamed Salazar.  
“But…” Aerion tried to protest.  
“GET OUT!” again screamed Salazar. 

On the next day, Aegon met with his new friend Orys. They were meeting in the same place they have met for the first time.  
“Again sword practice?” asked Aegon.  
“How about a bow?” Asked Orys.  
“A bow? Like a bow and arrow?”  
“Aye,” Orys said with a laughter. “What did you expect bow and what exactly?”  
“I just… Never have done that”  
“Are you a magician or something?”  
“Do you see me use any magic?”  
“Well, you have dragons”  
“It proves nothing it is just not so common animal”  
“Fine, I believe you. But how come you never come to use a bow?”  
“All my life I have been trained to sword fight. I did not have time for other things.” Aegon explained.  
“Do you know any tactics for war?”  
“Aye, use dragons”  
“Well, you gotta learn a lot of things” Orys smiled.  
Suddenly one man bumped into Aegon. It was a young man. He would have been around twenty-four. He had his glasses on and stared at both of them with terrified eyes.  
“Who are you?” asked Aegon.  
“No one” he answered. “Sorry, that was a mistake. Okay, I will go now” he added and ran away.  
“Strange man,” said Aegon. “And also what the fuck does ‘Okay’ means?” asked Aegon.  
“Maybe some word that is used in Valyria?” Orys asked.  
“No, then I would have known it”


	8. Rumours

It has been one year since the last incident in the Ministry of Magic. Ministry was following Salazar’s instructions on how to destroy muggles. Few of the nearby villages and few cities of muggles were burned to ashes. Salazar was standing near to the house on a field. Merlin apparated to him.  
“It is peaceful, is it?” asked Salazar.  
“It is” Merlin replied. “But you must know easy way is not always the best way”  
“And what do you want? You want to see the world where muggles and mages are going to live together happily in harmony?”  
“I want to believe in that”  
“What you want to believe is utopia. We will never live in harmony”  
“This is not my goal, master. There’s another way. I want to control them. To create a world for both of us”  
“And what about the revenge?”  
“Revenge will not bring anything or anyone”  
“This is a great feeling” Salazar looked around. “Being able to cast magic without being afraid that some muggles would see you. Being free. However deep inside I feel I have done something horrible. Now to think about it there was another way. There always is. Thing I have sacrificed for. But…” He paused and looked at Merlin. “I can’t just go and say ‘this is over people go back home’ or something. There few wizards and witches who would be able to go against me. Godric, Helga, Rowena and you Merlin.”  
“How should I defeat you?”  
“It is not that necessary. They just need to know you did.”  
“Are you sure about it, Master? History will know you as a bad guy.”  
“They will believe to what they want to believe.” Said Salazar and appareated.  
Merlin casted gigantic lighting spell. Ash raised in the air. The house was burning. Merlin stayed there for a while then apparated back to his cave.  
“Are you alright, sir?” asked Radella.  
“Aye, I’m fine”  
“What happened, sir?” asked Holden.  
“We fought”  
“With Salazar?” asked Arlo.  
“Aye”  
“Is he dead?” Holden asked.  
“Most probably” answered Merlin.  
Soon enough the rumours about Salazar were everywhere. Some were saying he is still alive and some believed he is dead. But no one knew the truth.  
“What are we going to do now?” asked Athelstan.  
“I will lead them,” said Malfoy.  
“You do not have his influence, Aerion.”  
“Well, they need someone to follow.”  
“I assume you it won’t be you” said Ollivander.  
“And who would that be?”  
“Themselves”  
“Together we are stronger”  
“No one will follow someone they will be stronger together. After Salazar’s death or his disappearance, everyone will try to do what you are trying to do. Get the power. Which means at the end no one will have the power they seek to get.”  
“So, we should just give up?”  
“No, we should continue. Maybe someone will follow you after all. But know your reputation is not the best one. You have a squib in you family.”  
“He is not my family,” protested Malfoy.

Aegon was sitting on the rock staring at the see. Orys was sitting right next to him.  
“It is time” said Aegon.  
“Are mad or stupid? Or maybe both?” asked Orys.  
“I know many strategies and many other things thanks to you. I can do it.”  
“You, your dragons and I?” asked Orys.  
“Aye”  
“You are so dumb”  
“What will they do against my dragons?”  
“Do want to be the king of dead? Or king who is dead?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You can capture many cities and kingdoms. But people don’t what the king that they don’t want. Simply. Capture them by fear and they will stab you from your back as soon as you get of the dragon”  
“Isn’t every king that captures the land is not accepted by others?”  
“Aye, but they do their little manipulations to make them feel otherwise”  
“So, what are we going to do?”  
“You need a loyal people that will follow you.” Said Orys.  
“Like you?”  
“Aye, but don’t try to do the same thing it might not work with everyone”  
“Alright, we will build a city right here. Where I first landed. I will call it King’s landing”  
“Very creative” said Orys sarcastically. “You will need to free some slaves from all seven kingdoms. They will be forever loyal to you just for that”  
“I think I have plans for that. What else?”  
“Some rumours”  
“Which one?”  
“There’s a prophesy that says ‘One day a dragon lord will rise to conquer and connect all seven kingdoms’ and it is you”  
“There’s a prophesy like this?”  
“There can be” Orys laughed.  
“You do the rumours, I will find some people who will follow me. See you here in one week. Then will go to my castle. To the Dragonstone”  
“As you wish, my lord” Orys said with a smile.  
“You don’t need to call me lord.” Said Aegon.  
Aegon stood up and immediately one of his dragons landed near him. Alright Balerion time to go back home. Said Aegon. Yes, my lord. Replied the dragon.  
Aegon sneaked into gold room of the manor. Trying to grab as much as gold as possible.  
“You are stealing now, brother?” asked Draco. Both of his sisters were on his sides.  
“Well, technically I am part of this family too. So it is not stealing.”  
“Anyway, brother, what do you have in your mind?”  
“Since I cannot do many things on this wizarding world. Not like they will accept me anyway. I will capture the muggle world.”  
“King Aegon?”  
“Aye”  
“You know what brother? I don’t care what father says you will always be a Malfoy and my brother for me”  
“Thank you, brother” Aegon replied.  
Right after this Rhaenys started to help Aegon. Aegon looked at her with surprise.  
“Well, can’t have you get all the fun” she said with a smile.  
“She is right” replied Visenya. Rhaenys stared at her sister with surprise.  
“Have fun, brother” Draco said with a short laughter.  
They left the manor. Balerion landed near Aegon. Soon after two more dragons landed near them.  
“This one’s name is Meraxes and other one is Vhagar,” said Aegon.  
“I will take the big one,” said Rhaenys pointing to the Meraxes.  
“Then this one is mine” said Visenya by pointing at Vhagar.  
They flew to Dragonstone. Aegon let the dragons go free.  
“Aren’t you afraid they won’t come back?” asked Visenya.  
“Which kind of dragon lord I will be if my dragons won’t came back to me?”  
“Wait I know this place” said Rhaenys. “Father told us. Is this Merlin’s castle?”  
“Was. I call it the Dragonstone”  
“Because it has dragons and the stone,” said Rhaenys. “Very creative, brother” she looked at him with a huge smile. 

Aerion came back to his manor. Suddenly he realised some of his gold are missing. With the anger he rushed into the room of his servants.  
“Who was protecting gold room?” he asked with anger.  
“Sir, we have heard some sounds in the room. Lord Draco said he will look himself. So we let him. Is there something wrong? M’lord?” asked one of the servants.  
“You will be punished for this, but first I need to find my son.” Said Aerion.  
Aerion left the room. He paced into his Draco’s room.  
“Where is my gold?” he asked.  
“My brother come here. Told he needs some.”  
“And you let him.”  
“After all isn’t it what family for?” asked Draco.  
“He is not family!” shouted Aerion.  
“He is Malfoy. You like it or not it will not change.”  
“He betrayed me.”  
“The way I see, father, you betrayed him first”  
“You…”  
“Careful there, father, I am the only heir”  
Sudden lightning came out of Aerion’s hand. Draco fell to the floor in pain.  
“I might not kill you, but I still can punish you,” said Aerion and left.


	9. Many-faced god

“I feel like I need to tell you the story that I am going with,” said Aegon.  
“What story?” asked Rhaenys.  
“You didn’t think I will tell muggles that I am from a wizarding family and I am a squib which means I have no magical abilities. And I am going to capture the muggle world because I can’t capture the magical world? Did you?”  
“Well… No…” said Rhaenys.  
“So, what is the story?” asked Visenya.  
Aegon told them the story that he told Orys.  
“Rhaenys Targaryen… Sounds better than Rhaenys Malfoy.”  
“Visenya Targaryen. Aye, sounds better.”  
“Now you stay here as ladies of Dragonstone. I will be back with other followers” said Aegon.  
Aegon flew to the place of wizards and witches. Informed all of the squibs and gathered all of them in one place. After one day. Hundreds of squibs were awaiting for Aegon. He came there on a dragon. They looked at him with a surprise.  
“My name is Aegon Targaryen first of his name. Lord of the Dragonstone and a dragon lord. I am squib just like you. But I found my way to live free. Don’t you want to be free? Join me and together we will build our city in the muggle world. We will live them. They won’t even know we were squibs.”  
They hesitated first. Then one of them stepped up.  
“I did everything right. And yet my master punished me for that. I don’t want to be treated like that. I will join you, my lord. But, my lord, where is Dragonstone?” asked one of the squibs.  
“I will take you there with dragons.”  
Soon after others joined the first squib.  
“We will come too.”  
“I will too, but they're only hundreds of us. How will you build a city with that?” asked another squib as he stepped up.  
“I have plans for that too.” Said Aegon.  
Many of the squibs joined Aegon. Some were still not sure and some didn’t want to join.  
“I have a duty here, my lord,” said Parr.  
“I know you, Parr. Join me,” said Aegon.  
“My lord, I am loyal to my work. I cannot. I am sorry.”  
“It is alright. I am not forcing anyone,” said Aegon.  
After a while, everyone made their minds. Hundreds joined Aegon and hundreds did not.  
“All of you who do not wants to join is free to go,” said Aegon.  
They left and Aegon glared at people who just joined him.  
“Even though I am a squib I have some magical skills. I am a dragon lord. Does any of you knows anything?” asked Aegon.  
“No, my lord, we are just squibs,” said one of them.  
“Actually, sir” one of them stepped up. “There is one thing. My family thought it was dark magic. Then they saw it is only magic I can do. They have prohibited me to do it. But…”  
“What magic?”  
“It is taking another person’s identity. There’s a catch. You need to kill him and take his face.”  
“And what will that give you?”  
“His looks, his voice.”  
“Can you teach it to others?” Aegon asked with curiosity.  
“Aye,”  
“Does any of you wants to be an assassin?” Aegon asked the squibs. Only a few of them said ‘Yes’. “Very well then. I have different plans for assassins. Now let’s go to the Dragonstone first.”  
Balerion was waiting on the ground and then the other few dragons of Aegon landed. The squibs got on the dragons and together with Aegon, they were flying towards the Dragonstone.  
“You are back and…” said Visenya “You have new followers as you said.”  
“Aye,”  
Squibs landed on the Dragonstone.  
“This is your home for now. There many rooms. Then move to King’s landing. But first I need to tell you the whole story,” said Aegon.  
He told them the story. From the doom of Valyria till the now. Then looked at a few assassins he got.  
“I have different plans for you as I already told you. What are your gods?”  
“The god wears many faces,” answered the man who offered this dark magic.  
“Many faced god? Interesting what is your name?”  
“My name is Nelson”  
“Well, Nelson, your mission is to teach them your magic and then go to the Braavos. That is a city on the Essos. I will provide you with the gold that you might need. After reaching Braavos you will have to free all of the slaves after Braavos other cities until there will be no slaves left on the seven kingdoms. Tell them the true heir of seven kingdoms Aegon Targaryen has freed them and if they want they can join him. After that, you are free to do whatever you want to do. Any assassin missions. Except of course killing me. I would assume after I freed you, you will be loyal to me. But of course, if I will need anything later. I will tell you and you will do it. Not free of course. Deal?”  
“Of course, my lord, this why we are here. We wanted to be free and finally, we are. Thank you, my lord,” said Nelson.  
On the next day, Aegon gave some hundreds of money to Nelson and they began their journey on Braavos. They were about to learn Nelson’s magic on a way to the Braavos. The rest of the squibs went to the King’s landing. They started to build a city. Slowly they were making progress. They had hundreds of manpower.  
After few days Orys came back to the King’s landing. He saw so many people there first he thought he went to the wrong place. Then he saw Aegon.  
“You got this many people?” Orys asked.  
“Aye,”  
“Rumours working. Whole seven kingdoms talking about the dragon lord. But they don’t know who he is.”  
“Good. Time to go the Dragonstone. You will meet with my family.”  
“My lord” he bowed a little.  
“I told you, you don’t need to call me lord.”  
Orys climbed on Balerion and they took off. After a few minutes, they came to the Dragonstone. They landed soon after.  
“They are my sisters Visenya and Rhaenys,” Aegon said as looked at Orys. “And he is Orys Baratheon and Hand of the King” Aegon declared.  
Orys firstly looked at sisters “My lady” he said with a small bow. Then he looked at Aegon “Hand of the King? I am honoured,” he said. “This is a great castle,” Orys continued. “Is this also Valyrian steel?” he asked as he looked at Visenya’s sword.  
“Aye,” she said. “It is called ‘Dark Sister’. One of our family swords.”  
“Does your longsword has a name?” Orys asked from Aegon.  
“Aye, it is called Blackfyre.”  
“And also you told me you will take blades of your enemies. After the war, you will have thousands of swords. What will you do with that?”  
“This is an interesting question,” said Visenya.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You will make a fucking throne from that?” Orys asked satirically.  
“You know what? This is a great fucking idea,” answered Aegon.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

Two months later.  
“We are reaching Braavos, sir,” said one of the assassins.  
“Good. Now let’s do our job,” said Nelson.  
He changed his face and left the ship. Walked into the city towards the slave master.  
“Welcome, sir. Are interested in our finest slaves?” he asked.  
“Aye, I am here to buy a few. Bring everyone here!” Nelson ordered.  
“As you wish,” slave master bowed a little and left.  
He came back with hundreds of slaves.  
“Which ones do you wish to get?” he asked. “Big ones or weak ones? Female or male? Everyone has their price,” he continued with short laughter.  
“I am new in this city. I want to have more slaves than anyone does in this city. How many should I take?”  
“Then I am afraid all of it won’t be enough,” he said with a grin.  
“Who are they?”  
“Some lords in our beautiful city. Should I name all of them?”  
“Sure…”  
“Anthor Cale, Dirron Skipperth and lady Claere Fisher. They are the main reason why I am here. I am capturing these slaves and selling them to them. And to you of course. What is your name, my lord?”  
“I’m no one,” he said as he slit his throat. Then tossed a coin into dead slave master “Valar Morghulis” added. Looked towards scared slaves. “No need to be scared. You are freed by the true heir of seven kingdoms Aegon Targaryen first of his name. Lord of Dragonstone and dragon lord. Begone now he will be waiting for you in the King’s landing.”  
“Sir, but where is King’s landing?” asked one of the slaves.  
“Just go to the port and say ‘Valar Morghulis’. Our people will take you to Aegon,” answered Nelson.  
After a long day, assassins have killed all of the slave masters. Thousands of slaves were waiting on the port.  
“From this day it is must be known this city is slave-free! This city is under faceless assassins!” yelled Nelson and entered the ship.  
Few ships were ready to move thousands of slaves to Aegon. Ships left Braavos and after a long way, they finally reached King’s landing.  
“This is just the first city,” Nelson said to Aegon.  
“Very well done, Nelson,” answered Aegon.  
“I am not Nelson anymore,” he said darkly.  
“Then who are you?”  
“I am no one.”


	10. Threat

“Your Grace, young man called Aegon claimed our northern lands,” said middle-aged man.

“HOW HE DARES! WHERE WERE YOU?” yelled king.

“Your Majesty, we… weren’t taking him seriously. We thought…” tried to start other man.

“YOU THOUGHT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” king yelled again. “I AM THE KING OF THE STORM! THE KING ARGILAC DURRANDON!” He said with a rage. “And you are telling me that some brat took some of my land?” king stared at middle-aged man.

“Your Majesty, he had around one hundred man. Then he used the slaves. Freed them, now all of them loyal to him,” said middle-aged man. He had a short black hair.

“He grew so fast. We weren’t able to predict it. We are… umm… sorry for this, your Grace,” said other man.

“Focking smart bastard,” king mumbled.

“Your Grace, we can find an assassin,” said black haired man.

“Kill him. Very smart, Brunn. But I want him executed in front of everyone not get murdered. This is not a justice!” said Argilac.

“But, your Majesty, there’s few rumours about him…” began other adviser.

“What rumours, Andren?” asked king.

“That he is destined to rule all seven kingdoms,” answered Andren.

“So, he is not only wants my land. At least that would make other kings concerned.”

“What is your orders, your Grace?” asked Brunn.

“Send him a message,” king paused for a second “Tell him _By the name of Argilac the Arrogant of Storm you are under arrest. If you will try to resist we will kill you and all of your people!_ ”

“The message will be delivered, your Grace,” said Andren.

“Your Grace, the control of northern parts of Stormlands is yours,” said Orys Baratheon as he walked into main hall of the Dragonstone.

“Great… but we need more lords on our side,” answered Aegon.

“I agree.”

“Money cannot buy loyalness. I need to be their saviour.”

“We could attack people and then you could save them,” suggested Orys.

“That’s a great idea, but if people someday will hear about this I will become the unworthy king,” said Aegon. “We will need to find lords who are unhappy with the rule of the kings and try to take ‘em to our side.”

“Just give an order and it will be done, your Grace.”

“You have my order.” Orys bowed his head and left the room. Right after Orys left Rhaenys walked towards Aegon.

“Be careful now. You are threat and they can see it now,” she said.

“I know.”

“No one plays the game fair. They will try to assassinate you in any way,” said Rhaenys concerned.

“Don’t worry about me,” said Aegon with a little smile.

“I just love you,” she said while hugging him.

“I love you too,” he hugged her back.

Visenya walked into tavern. Her beautiful silver hair and her armour with a sword were getting all the attention on the tavern.

“Give a lady an ale,” said Visenya.

“And does the lady has a money?” answered servant.

“Give one and you will see.”

“And from which lad did you steal that fancy sword? Did you take it after sleeping with him?” said one of the lords that was in the tavern.

“I took it from someone who invited me into death duel,” she said darkly. “I fact I will dare you to fight me. If you win, you take my sword; if I win you change your loyalty to me and to my family.”

“Well, you wanted it yourself,” he answered arrogantly. He grabbed his sword. “I will give you the first move,” he said smiling.

“Oh, please,” she said with a grin in her face. She took her sword and stated attacking. The lord blocked it. She attacked one more time very fast. The lord was very surprised, but he managed to block this one too. His smile was gone. “Not as easy as you thought?” Visenya asked.

“You’re good,” he said shocked. Then he tried to attack, but Visenya quickly countered it. His sword flied away. Thankfully, no one was there. Visenya pointed her sword into his neck.

“I won,” she said with a smile. He immediately kneed in front of her.

“What is your name, my lady,” he asked.

“I am Visenya of house Targaryen.”

“I am your sword, my lady.”

“What is your name?”  
“Edmyn Tully.”

“Anyone else wants to fight me or join me?” she asked as she glared around. Some of the lords agreed to join.

“The message is sent, your Grace,” said Brunn Malver.

“Great… If he refuses, prepare the army. I will crush that brat.”

“It will be done, your Grace.”

“I need Kiran Errol here!” ordered the king.

“I will tell him to come, your Grace,” answered Brunn. He left the room and paced into one of the rooms in the Storm’s end.

“M’lord,” the solder inside of the room said.

“I need you to find Kiran Errol. Tell him king wants to see him.”

“Yes, m’lord.”

After few hours, the lord Kiran Errol was in the Storm’s end. He had a short yellow hair.

“What is it?” he asked as he stared at Brunn.

“The king wants to see you…”

“Alright,” he walked into the main hall of the Storm’s end. The king was waiting for him. “Your Grace,” he bowed to him.

“The brat named Aegon has claimed Crownlands. Prepare the lords to attack. We need to take this back!” the king ordered.

“Your Majesty, we need sometime. We are… umm… not in a best shape. Let us study the enemy and then strike. We will have good amount of people then,” Errol said.

“We need to attack now! He is getting stronger every day!”

“Your Majesty, the rumours say he has dragons. If we attack without studying we might as well walk into manslaughter.”

“If he has dragons then I have giants on my army. I can do that too. He is getting power… He is getting power on my land!”

“I will see what I can do, your Grace.”

“You can leave now,” said the king. Kiran bowed his head again and left.

Young man walked into the King’s landing. He was on his horse. Glared around to the new city.

“Where can I find Aegon Targaryen?” he asked.

“The king Aegon Targaryen?” one of the local said.

“I’m here to speak real king’s words. The king Argilac Durrandon of Storm,” young man said.

“Be careful what you say, boy. This kind of words might get your head on a spike,” said other man.

“I need to speak to Aegon Targaryen,” he insisted.

“The word travels fast. Don’t worry, you will have time to deliver your message,” said one of the locals.

The young man waited few hours searching Aegon Targaryen in the little city. After some time Orys approached young man.

“So, you want to see Aegon Targaryen?” he asked.

“Aye, I have king’s message,” he replied.

“Come with me then,” Orys said as he walked towards the big ship. It had big Targaryen banners on it. Three red dragons with a black background. Under it, there was the family motto: Fire and blood.

“Why are we going to the ship?” asked young man.

“The king is on his family castle. In the Dragonstone.”

“Is it true, that he has dragons?” asked young man curiously.

“You will see yourself.”

They traveled four hours and finally reached the Dragonstone. Walked into the palace. Aegon was sitting on his throne. He was a little surprised to see other person near Orys.

“Who is this?” he asked.

“Messenger, your Grace.”

“What is your name messenger?” asked Aegon calmly.

“Garrel… Garrel of house Celtigar of Claw Isle,” he answered.

“Well, Garrel what is the message?” asked Aegon.

“The king of Stormlands tells: _By the name of Argilac the Arrogant of Storm you are under arrest. If you will try to resist we will kill you and all of your people!_ ” Aegon started laughing.

“He will kill me and all of my people or he will just kill me. Is that it? I took the land that did not even belong to him. If he wants war he will meet my dragons.”

“The crownlands doesn’t belong to you either,” said Garrel.

“Who do you think it belongs then?” asked Aegon with a little smile.

“To people from Crownlands.”

“I am someone from Crownlands. My people are Crownlands. I will make this place heart of the seven kingdoms. So, why don’t you join me? It would be better than serving someone who captured your land?” asked Aegon.

“Is this all you could tell me?” asked Garrel. “No one believes that you have dragons. They will destroy you very fast.”

“Oh, is that it? Come with me then,” said Aegon and stood up. They left the room and paced into the yard of the castle. Three of Aegon’s dragons landed near him. Garrel made a one step back from shock. _What do you want from us, my lord_ one of the dragons spoke to Aegon. _Just scare the boy_ he answered in his head. “Do you have any other questions?” asked Aegon again.

“No,” he said still shocked.

“Tell your king soon I will come for all of the seven kingdoms. He will have two choices to die or rule under me,” said Aegon with a serious face.

On a next day Visenya came back to King’s landing with more lords and with lots of new solders for Aegon Targaryen.

“I see you have been busy,” said Aegon with a short laughter.

“Aye, fun time,” she responded with smile. “Do you think it is time?” she asked again.

“Perhaps it is. I don’t want to risk it. Maybe few more men…” Aegon answered thoughtfully.

“They are learning about us. We better show ourselves before they show themselves.”

“Alright, just two more days and we will begin the conquest.”

Garrel entered Storm’s end. Walked into the main hall where the king was waiting for him. Kiran Errol was near the king with other lords.

“He did not surrender…” mumbled the king.

“Your Grace, he has dragons. I have seen it myself.”

“How many?” asked Kiran.

“I only saw three. He could have more.”

“Well in that case we will not attack him, but wait for him to attack us,” suggested Andren Heard.

“So he could burn us alive inside of the castle?” asked other lord.

“Lurs Fell is right. But the both options sound bad,” said another lord.

“We need to fight. We are stormlanders. If they want this place they will take it with blood,” said Kiran Errol.

“No! They will burn us alive,” other lord said.

“You don’t even know what dragons can do, Prestan Buckler” said Brunn Malver.

“Enough!” yelled Argilac Durrandon. “I will decide what we will do! We will prepare the army and we will see then whether we will attack or defend!” said the king.

“Aye!” every lord agreed.

After that gathering was over Garrel left the Storm’s end and headed to his homeland. To the Crownlands. He gathered few lords that he trusted.

“Bailin Massey of Stonedance and Corlin Velaryon of Driftmark thank you for coming. I have figured out that Stormlanders don’t care about us,” said Garrel.

“Only now?” laughingly asked Bailin.

“Unfortunately…”

“Why are we here, lad?” Bailin interrupted.

“Let him finish!” Corlin said angrily.

“All right!”

“I have finally found someone who actually cares about the Crownlands. He told me will make the Crownlands the heart of the seven kingdoms…”

“Who is that?” Bailin asked interested.

“Aegon Targaryen and I will join him. With all of my people…”

“You are pretty brave, lad. Being a messenger needs some balls,” said Bailin.

“Well, I have trusted your father. He was my friend. I have a faith in you too. If you say so, then I will join too,” said Corlin.

“Aye, I will too” said Bailin. All three of them immediately after the meeting headed to King’s landing. Fortunately, Aegon was there with most of his lords. He looked at Garrel for a second.

“You are back,” Aegon said.

“Aye, I’m here with few of the lords of the Crownlands. We will like to join you, your Grace.”

“Great!” Aegon said smiling.

Later on that day, Orys approached Aegon when he was alone.

“Your Grace, don’t you think we have already enough people?” he asked.

“I do, but it’s almost night time. I’ll give you order, tell all of my lords to come to the Dragonstone. Where I will be named as a king and few other orders.”

“Aye, I will stay here for now.” Aegon smiled at him and turned around. Right after he turned around Balerion landed. Aegon sat on a dragon and flew towards the Dragonstone.

“How was the flight?” asked Rhaenys after Aegon landed.

“Great!”

“I have heard fun will begin very soon,” she said again.

“Aye, from tomorrow conquest begins.”

“So why not having a little fun right now?” she asked as she approached him. 

“What are you doing?” asked Aegon a little confused.

“Well, don’t you love me?”

“I do…”

“Remember the motto? ‘Sanctimonia Vincet Semper’ remember?” she whispered to his ears.

“It’s ‘Fire and Blood’ now.”

“Whatever…” she whispered and kissed him.

On the next, the all of the lords that were supporting Aegon came to the Dragonstone.

“You look great,” Orys told to Aegon quietly.

“Had a great night,” Aegon responded with a laughter. Then he stared at his lords. Visenya was on his right side and Rhaenys on his left. Near Rhaenys Orys was standing. “I here declare myself the rightful king of seven kingdoms. My sisters: Visenya and Rhaenys are queens and also I declare Orys Baratheon as a hand of the king. Send the message to the kings. Tell them _Surrender and be the owner of their land under my rule or die,_ ” he finished. Orys was a little surprised.

“Your Grace…” he started. “…it’s an honor.” And then suddenly an old man appeared near the lords. “Wait… who is that?”

“Bloody hell!” Aegon cursed.

“You know him?” asked Orys.

“Aye, take him to my room. I will talk with him alone.”

“As you wish, your Grace.” Aegon stood up and paced into his room where old man was already waiting for him.

“Merlin…” he said.

“Well, Aegon, you did not think I will give you my castle just like that, right?”


	11. The Conquest begins

Aegon was staring at Merlin curiously.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Well, this is my castle. I see what you have done to this place. Dragonstone…” Merlin said with short laughter.

“What do you want?!” Aegon asked again. 

Merlin looked around, “You know, all of it was in my plan. Everything is going by the plan and will go by the plan. I am just here to inform you. Inform you of your role in my plan.”

“I am not going to play your game.”

“Why not? You already were playing it. You liked it, didn’t you? Getting more power is something we Slytherins love,” Merlin said with a smile. Aegon didn’t know what to say to that. He looked at Merlin again, trying to find something to say. “Well, are you interested in your role now? Or am I going to find a new one for your role?” Merlin asked again.

“Alright, I will do it,” Aegon said out of this will.

“Great, now Aegon, to win the war and become the king of muggles. While mages will do their magic, your muggles will ignore them and live their own life. They won’t know the magic exists.”

“You want to control me?”

“I don’t want to control you, Aegon, I want to control muggles so they won’t be afraid of us just because they don’t know us,” Merlin said.

“Alright, I will do it…”

“Great,” said Merlin and left the room. Aegon followed him. As soon as he left the room his sisters were in front of him.

“What did he want?” asked Visenya.

“I cannot believe Merlin visited us. I mean he is Merlin…” said Rhaenys.

“Merlin doesn’t visit for nothing…” said Visenya. “…and also he has been enemy of the family,” added Visenya.

“No, he was an enemy of our father. And we all know our father is a dick,” Rhaenys said.

“Aye, but…”

“He said nothing…” Aegon interrupted and walked towards the main hall.

“So, you were there for minutes and doing nothing?” asked Visenya.

“Aye,” said Aegon. “The conquest is about to begin. Get prepared.”

“As you wish, my king,” said Rhaenys with a little smile and left. Visenya also left to prepare her dragon for the conquest.

Aegon landed at the mouth of the Blackwater Rush next to three hills where his men were already waiting for him. They moved into the highest hill to claim the mainland of Westeros. Since three of the houses of Crownlands were in support of Targaryens, conquering Crownlands were easier.

Rhaenys flew towards house Rosby. Her dragon Meraxes and few hundreads of Aegon’s men were near the castle.

Everyone was in a panic. Seeing that many men and a dragon. The fear was everywhere in the castle.

“What are we going to do?” said one of the lord.

“Is that a real dragon?” asked another one.

“What do you think, idiot?” asked the other lord.

“We need to do something!” said the previous lord.

Jon Rosby the head of the house was listening very carefully. After listening for a few minutes, he stood up. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Then he left the castle and walked towards Rhaenys.

“Who are you?” Rhaenys asked.

“I’m… I am Jon Rosby. Of house Rosby. I came here to surrender.”

“What? Just like that?” Rhaenys asked surprised.

“Aye.”

“You’re no fun!” protested Rhaenys.

“Well, it’s better to be alive,” said Jon.

While Rhaenys was dealing with house Rosby, Visenya was flying towards house Stokeworth.

“What are we going to do, Lord Alyn Stokeworth?” asked one of his lords. “They have the dragons,” he continued.

“That is what they say to us. We are in the castle. They are probably scared and probably they want us to think we are doomed. But I know the dragons are not real!” he said with great confidence.

“Surrender!” one of the soldiers yelled outside of the castle.

“Tell them, if they want this castle, they should try to take it!” lord Alyn said to one of his servants. The servant was ready to go out and tell Aegon’s army about his lord’s message, but then he stared at the window.

“I saw it,” he said frightened.

“What did you see?” asked Alyn and then Boom! Something hit the roof of the castle. It was on fire.

“I saw a dragon,” the servant said.

“Everyone out!” yelled Alyn. “Get out of the castle!” he yelled again.

At the front gate of the castle, Aegon’s army was waiting for the survivors. Swords ready, they were about to attack. But before they could do anything. “We surrender!” screamed Alyn. Then right next to him Visenya landed with her dragon Vhagar. Alyn was shaking, scared even look at the dragon.

“Very wise,” Visenya said calmly.

Orys Baratheon was moving north with Aegon and his army. There were about one thousand men in their army. Slowly moving and calming more land on their way. Suddenly they were against an army, which was three times bigger than theirs was.

“Look at those idiots. They think they have a chance!” said one of the soldiers.

This army was a combined force. Two houses together. Darklyn and Mooton.

“And where are their dragons?” asked the lord of Darklyn.

“You are right, lord Carden. We will crush them!” said the lord of Mooton.

“DID YOU HEAR THIS?” yelled lord Carden to his soldiers. “ME LORD CARDEN OF DARKLYN AND LORD DALTIS OF MOOTON TOGETHER WE WILL CRUSH THAT BRAT!” he yelled again. Army cheered and started their attack.

Dragons appeared in the sky. Blocking the sun for a moment. Dragons immediately descended bursting fire, making the hot day even warmer. Terrifying screams of soldiers could have been heard from miles away. Anyone who was surviving the dragon fire was the victim of Aegon’s army. Some soldiers were trying to run away, but lord Carden and lord Daltis were still motivating them to fight.

“We fight till the end!” yelled Carden.

“And if we die, we die with our honor!” screamed Daltis.

Aegon was walking on a field full of dead bodies. Some burned, some slain by the sword, and some both. _Stupid bastards!_ Aegon thought.

“We divide the army!” announced Aegon. “Orys, take most of the man. I don’t need many! You go to the house of Mooton and I with few men will march towards house Darklyn. Their army is dead. It shouldn’t be hard,” Aegon finished.

“Aye, your Grace,” said Orys as he split the army. Hundreds of men stayed with Aegon while more marched with Orys.

“What is it, my lord?” asked one of the servants.

“Those not our soldiers,” she said shortly after.

“Are they Targaryens?” asked the servant again.

“I assume so.”

“I don’t see dragons,” the servant said again.

“We won’t be able to defend against them. With or without dragons.”

“What about your brother, lord Jon?”

“He must be dead. Fucking fool should have just surrendered. Open the gate!” Jon Mooton yelled to the guards.

“But sir…” guard tried to protest.

“Open the damn gate!” Jon Mooton yelled again.

“Aye,” the guard agreed this time.

Targaryen soldiers entered the castle of house Mooton. Jon Mooton runs towards the Targaryen soldiers.

“I am Lord Jon of house Mooton,” he said and paused for a second. “Is… is my brother dead?”

“Aye,” said Orys.

“Oh…” he paused again. “I am Lord Jon of house Mooton…” he started again. “…and I surrender. House Mooton swore our loyalty to House Targaryen.”

“Good!” said Orys.

“Now, I need you to collect all of these swords and bring them to the King’s landing,” said Aegon.

“I… I thought we were coming with you, your Grace,” said one of the soldiers.

“Maybe next time. Now there’s no need. We already crushed their army. If they are smart enough they will yield. And if not, well…” Aegon paused. “I will crush them again!” he said darkly.

“As you wish, your Grace!” said the other solder.

Aegon sat on Balerion and started flying to castle Darklyn. Made a few appearances near the castle, striking terror into the hearts of the people who were living in that castle. Then soon after, he landed.

“Surrender!” he yelled.

The gate opened and a little boy was standing right in front of it. He was approximately 13 or 14 years old. Aegon and his dragons went inside of the castle. The boy looked into the eyes of Aegon with no fear at all. Then he looked at dragons.

“I never liked my father. He is dead I assume,” the boy said without taking his eyes away from the dragons.

“You are the son of Carden Darklyn I assume,” said Aegon.

“Aye, my name is Grahar Darklyn. As I already said…” he looked at Aegon this time. “…I didn’t like my father. But I do like dragons. They are majestic…”

“Aye, they are,” said Aegon.

“Do not interrupt me!” said Grahar. “Now where was I? Oh, I Grahar Darklyn swore my and my house’s loyalty to you!” he said with bowing his head a little bit.

“Great. Just one more word of mine. If you betray me all of you will be burned by these dragons!” Aegon said warningly.

“I know, your Grace!” said Grahar.

After a few days, Aegon and his sisters were in the King’s landing. Many lords of Aegon was also there.

“What is it, Visenya? Why did you call all of us?” asked Aegon a little confused.

“Well, Rhaenys and I thought we should celebrate our great victory. And also we thought the good king should have a good crown,” said Visenya as she took a crown from her bag. “This is Valyrian steel and those are rubies,” then she put the crown on Aegon’s head.

“Aegon, First of His Name, King of All Westeros, and Shield of His People.” Rhaenys hailed and knelt. Everyone followed Rhaenys and knelt to their king. 


End file.
